gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Areas
Some areas of the map have a "Danger Area" icon on them. Here's a listing of them and the bosses encountered there. Borderland (Levels 1-6) 'Subway Station' Boss Finder: Mutated Zombie *Mutated Zombie, Level 4 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info Harbor Island ( Levels 6-10) 'Troll's Lair' *Troll, Level 7 (Boss) Mechanical Drop info 'Weed Patch' Boss Finder: Piggy Bob *Piggy Bob, Level 5 (Boss) Unarmored ''Drop Info 'Import Area' *Mafioso (aka. Don Wang), Level 10 (Boss) ''unspecified Drop Info Paradise Island (Levels 10-14) 'Desert Storm' *Raider Slavemaster, Level 30 (Boss) ArmoredDrop Info 'Toxic Wasteland' *Calavera Ant, Level 15 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Hermit Manny, Level 16 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'Lemon Desert' *Raider Shaman, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *Raider Colossus, Level 30 (Mini Boss) *Raider Goldeye, Level 30 (Mini Boss) *Raider Chieftain, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'Blackbeard's Base' *Captain Blackbeard, Level 14 (Boss) Armored '' Drop Info 'Deserted Village' *Raider Jules, Level 30 (Boss) ''Armored Drop Info *Vega, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Vega 2.0, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Pearl Island (Levels 1-30) 'Prison' Boss finder Mission: Prison (Hard) *Undead Butcher, Level 30 (Boss) '' '' Drop Info *Gyros, Level 30 (Boss) '' '' Drop Info *Anger, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Bomber, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Steel Island (Levels 15-20) 'Mill Park' *Demolisherbot, Level 15 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info 'Steel Heliport' *ED 187, Level 16 (Boss) Mechanical ''Drop Info 'Power Drive' *Devourer Dragon, Level 30 (Boss) ''Armored ''Drop Info 'Power Plant West' This area houses the BossFinder Mission: Powerplant (User submitted strategy) *DAEMON, Level 30 (Boss) ''Mechanical Drop Info *The Red Spider Mite, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info *Chief Engineer, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'Foundry Way' *Gentech Sentrybot, Level 20 (Mini Boss) Mechanical *Mutated Scientist, Level 20 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *Breeding Mutant, Level 20 (Boss) Armored Drop info *Fireheart, Level 20 (Boss) Armored Drop Info Old World Town (Levels 20-30) 'Casino Royale' *Pimp Mother, Level 20 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info 'Lovens Park West' Boss Finder Mission: Red Hot *SPARTAN, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info *Pyrox, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Lava Ant, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info 'Orleans Street' *Yellow Spider, Level 24 (Boss) Mechanical ''Drop Info 'Copenhagen Street' Boss Finder Mission: Maniac Mansion (Hard) (User Strategy) *Hector De La Muerte, Level 30 (Boss) ''Armored Drop Info *Victor De La Muerte, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Bob De La Muerte, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'New Peking Street' Boss Finder Mission: Riot Town *Hooligan Bruiser, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Antiriot Sentry, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info *Riot Captain, Level 30 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info *Riot Lieutenant, Level 30 (Mini Boss) ''Armored *Supersoldier Officer, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info/ Strategies 'Lovens Park North' *Killmaster, Level 25 (Boss) Armored ''Drop Info 'New Moscow Street' *Sun Spider, Level 25 (Boss) ''Mechanical ''Drop Info 'East Canal' Boss Finder Mission: Akirun *Akirun , Level 30 (Boss) ''Armored ''Drop Info / Strategies New Venice (Levels 25-30) 'New Venice Square' BossFinder Mission: 7 Deadly Sins - User submitted Strategy *Wrath, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored'' Drop Info / User submitted Strategy *Glutton, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *Envy, Level 30 (Boss) Unknown Drop Info *Chimera, Level 30 (Boss) Unknown Drop Info *Dr. Evil Emmett, Level 30 (Boss) Unknown Drop Info 'Venice Canal East' Boss Finder Mission: Queen of Diamonds (QOD) *Nightclub Bouncer, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Lace, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Leather, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Slave Eater, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *The Diseased, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *Jimmy 'The Cage', Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Club Flesh VIP, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Bob 'Six Shooter' Kat, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Armored *Charlotte, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Mr. Arms, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *Sugarcube, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Unarmored *Control Unit (x4), Level 30 (Mini Boss) Mechanical *VIP Guard Bot, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info *Queen Mary, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Rockhead, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info 'New Venice Hotel' *Queen Bathory, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info 'New Naples Street' *Steve the Custodian, Level 30 (Mini Boss) Armored *Dr. Bauhoff, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info *Doctor Catherine, Level 30 (Boss) Unarmored Drop Info *Security Captain, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'Dawnbreak Square' *SENTINEL, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info Omega Island (Level 30) This island is content exclusively for Beta Key holders. 'L.A.R.P.U' Labycore Anatomical Research and Production Unit *Sneaky Zombie, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'The Road' *Brain, Level 30 (Boss) '' '' Drop Info 'Omega Avenue' *Headless Zombie, Level 10 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'Wetlands' Boss Finder Mission: Wetlands *Big Boss, Level 30 (Boss) Armored Drop Info 'Omega Island Harbor' *Swarmbot, Level 30 (Boss) Mechanical Drop Info - User submitted strategy Category:Bosses Category:Boss Strategy Category:Areas